Family bounds
by Mislav
Summary: *This is how I imagine season eight * In 2009, Jenny Smith was killed in a car accident . Year later,on anniversary of her death, her identical twin sister, Amy, is killed in car accident involving the same cab, driven by same driver,carrying the same pasenger,on the same road where Jenny was killed,in approximately the same time . Team decides to investigate deaths further .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't owe owe any of the Cold Case characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor or spelling mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**I know this chapter is kinda short, but other chapters will be longer.**

**I don't know should I write this, but, just to make this story easier for you to imagine, I will write names of my OCs and actors I would like to portray them.**

**_OC._ Actor/Actress**

**_Jenny Danner_. Amanda Righetti**

**_Amy Danner_ Amanda Righetti**

**_Katy Q_ Kate Micucci**

**_Adam Davis_ Jorge Garcia**

**_Theresa Danner_ Glenne Headly**

**_Michael Danner_ Jon Cryer**

**Jonny Danner Will Poulter**

**_Howard Miller_ James Preston**

**_Judith Wilson_ Sarah Silvernan**

**_Mac Eggers_ Arjay Smith**

**_Catherine Walker_ Meg Cionni**

**_Richard Grey_ Frankie Muniz**

**_Mike Fleming_ Clayne Crawford**

**_Felicia Ibbs_ Tania Raymonde**

**_Zack Mosby_ Kane Ritchotte**

**_Henry Mosby_ Ian Scott Rudolph**

**_Ryan Mosby_ Mitchel Muso**

**Not all of the mentioned OCs will be introduced in first chapter.**

#

_~Although inspired by real-life incident, th__is story is fictional.~_

_20th September 2009_

_3:15 pm_

_Music: "If today was your last day" by Nickelback_

_Jenny Danner was walking toward her car while talking on her cellphone._

_"OK, Amy", she smiles. "I'll do that. Sure. Alright, gotta go. Bye."_

_She put her cellphone in right pocket of her jeans and continued walking toward her car, parked just few feet away on parking lot near by._

_In the same time, only half mile away, Katy Q walked into the cab parked in front of the diner only half mile away, sitting on back seat and closing the doors behind._

_"Can you drive me to Elm Street 25, please?", she asked._

_"Sure", cab driver Adam Davis nodded and started driving._

_"So... coming home from work?"_

_"Yes. I usually use a bus because my car is broken right now, but I missed it today", she explained. "But it's easy for you", she chuckled. "Your car is your workplace_

_"Only, when my car breaks, I don't have either", Adam chuckled._

_"I would like to be so relaxed while on work. I work as High school English teacher. You have no idea what I see sometimes."_

_"No doubt about that", he said. "I am cab driver for twenty years, but I wouldn't want to do any other job. This is pretty peacefull job actually."_

_At that moment, Jenny Danner's car, blue Volvo, driving toward right track of the road, drove in front of them, suddenly, without stopping. Kate screamed. Adam tried to avoid collision, but it was too late. His car hit the into Volvo, and air bag deployed, punching him in a face and knocking him unconsciousness. Katy almost hit with her head in passenger seat, but seat belt prevented that (although injuring her shoulder in process). His car kept driving and pushing the Volvo till Volvo hit a phone pan, hitting few other cars and causing few other collisions on the way. Katy and Adam survived, but Jenny wasn't so fortunate. Air bag in her car didn't deploy, she hit with her head against steering wheel, and died instantly due to severe head trauma._

#

27th September 2010

Kat and Lily were walking down the hallway, talking.

"Can you believe that we didn't have a case in almost two weeks?", Kat asked.

"Yes", Lily agreed. "It's weird. But it's also pleasant. More peacefull. I hope it will stay that way today."

"Why? You have plans today?", Kat commented. "A date?", she said under her breath.

Lily started thinking what to say. She actually planned to go out with Ryan that night, but she wasn't sure does she want others to know about that.

"Excuse me..."

Lily turned around and saw teenage boy standing in the hallway, holding piece of paper in his hands.

"Yes?"

"They told me here is the for re-opening cold cases... can I talk with you?"

"Sure", Lily nodded, still a bit confused. "Uhm... follow me."

She lead him toward her office.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"And you came here... all by yourself?"

"I am currently staying at my uncle and aunt... they are at work right now and I really don't want to stress them out by leading them here... my family suffered enough."

Lily nodded her head. Once they walked on front of her office doors, she opened the doors and aloud him to come in, then she walked in too, closing the doors behind. She sat at her table, and boy also sat at that table, opposite to her.

"I'm Jonny. Jonny Danner. My sister, older sister, Jenny Danner... she was killed in car accident year ago. She was twenty four years old."

"I'm sorry to hear that", Lily said, compassionately.

Jonny nodded silently before continuing. "Her car speed in front of the cab. Police said it was an accident. Nobody was prosecuted. Case closed."

"And you don't think that was an accident?"

"I did... but... week ago..."

"What happened?"

Jonny took a deep breath before answering.

"My other sister... Amy Danner... Jenny's identical twin sister...was also killed in car accident. Week ago. While driving her car on a same road where first accident happen. In aproximately the same time. On anniversary of Jenny's death. Cab was involved in accident. The same cab like that which crushed into Jenny's car year ago. And both times, it was driven by same cab driver, carrying the same pasanger."

Lily glared at him in disbelief.

"I'm telling the truth! You can check it. Again, they ruled it as an accident. Nobody arrested, no further investigation. They say that all those similarities are nothing more than tragic coincidences. Do you believe all of that was coincidence? I know that I don't."

"I need to agree that all those similarities seem too much for coincidence... but I'm not sure can we re-open the cases only on that ground."

Jonny leaned closer to Lily, his eyes waterlx, trying not to cry and to control upcoming shivers in her voice.

"Look... my mother died from leukemia three years ago. Both of my sisters are dead. I am currently staying with aunt and uncle because my father is still in hospital after trying to kill himself by sliting his wrists only an hour after Amy's funeral. So, please... Can you at least try to re-open it? Please. That's the only thing I'm asking you. The only thing."

Lily swallowed hard, trying to think of an answer.

"I... I'll see what I... what we can do... but I can't promise anything."

Jonny nodded his head.

"I know", he said. "Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Whole team is in the main office, either sitting at their desks or standing, studying case files.

"Jenny Smith, killed in car accident on 20th September 2009", Lily started. "Case ruled as an accident. Year later, on anniversary of Jenny's death, her identical twin sister, Amy, killed in accident involving the same cab, driven by same driver carrying the same passenger, on the same road where Jenny was killed, in approximately the same time. Her brother asked us to look into the case further, he thinks there are too many similarities for both deaths to be accidental."

"In Jenny's case, cause of death was determed to be fatal head trauma", Will reads. "Injury on her skull matched to steerihg wheel. No alchohol or drugs found in her system. No signs of struggle."

"Air bag didn't deploy", Lily notices "Did they ever found out why?"

"Yes", Scotty reads. " Some wires weren't strong enough, apparently. But car was fifteen years old and air bag wasn't checked in about five years. It could easily happen spontaneously."

"There were some scratches on steering wheel", Kat reads, "around the air bag eria, but they weren't clear enough to be determed how were they made or when. They could even be made during accident."

"But why would she simply drive in front of the speeding cab without stopping warning?"

"Front left car tyre was flat", Nick explains. "They concluded that tyre suddenly broke and that she lost control over the car."S

"Any evidences to support that was accidental?"

"Yes. Piece of glass found inside the tyre. It probably came from broken bear bottle. No usable fingerprints or DNA."

"But they never found the rest of the bottle", Lily notices.

"Maybe it wasn't the bottle at all", Jon suggests. "Just that one piece of glass on the road that cut through Jenny's car tyre and remained in it after the accident."

"Forensics also found traces of gunshot residue on that car tyre", Kat reads. "Is there any explanation for that?"

"Yes", Will reads. "There is a gun store located near the accident side. Forensics found traces of gunpowder on the road and inside the store itself, it's chemical component was the same like chemical component of gunpowder recovered on left car tyre. Everything points to an accident."

"Maybe...", Lily agreed. "But killer also could made few small cuts on that car tyre, not big enough for Jenny to notice it or to prevent her from driving the car, planet piece of broken beer bottle in car tyre to sent us off the track, and rub gunpowder on it. With that combination on that road in that time of a day, accident was a sure thing."

"I won't say that is impossible", Jon says, "but we can both agree that it is highly unlikely."

"OK...", Lily took a deep breath. "What about second accident?"

"This time air bag did deploy", Scotty reads, "and seat belt worked too, but window on drivers side doors and several glass fragments slashed Amy Smith's neck aorta. She bleed to death. Pathologist confirmed that is cause of her death, glass fragments were found around and inside her wounds, shape matched to injuries on her neck, her blood all over it, no usable fingerprints."

"No flat tyres. Everything fine with the breaks. No alchohol or drugs in her system", Kat reads, "but her cellphone was found on car floor. It seemed that she was writing a text message to her brother while driving and that ideas a cause of the accident. Serial number, contacts and photographs recovered in the cellphone proove, without a doubt, that cellphone is hers. Her father and brother confirmed that themselves. Only her fingerprints and DNA were recovered on it."

"Yes...", really says, looking at the photograph. "But look at this. Car floor is covered with glass fragments. And cellphone is in top of those fragments! Like it was put there after the accident."

"Or she was still holding it in her hand when cab hit her car and window broke and it slipped from her hand shortly after glass fragments covered the car floor", Jon suggests. "That's what happens in accidents, Lily. Everything happens fast, some things happen faster than other, it is a mess."

"And how about this? Traces of gunpowder were found on all car tyres of both cars, but highest concentration was found on left car tyre of first car. Like somebody deliberately rubbed it on it, while other remained by accident."

"Or maybe left tyre accidently ran over big pile of gunpowder", Jon suggests. "It's not exact science."

"And there is no blood on the cellphone! Although there is all over the car!"

"Blood splattering isn't exact science either, Lily."

"Yes", Lily agreed, "but what was Amy doing there? She lived twenty miles away from her workplace, her father and brother lived near her house and her workplace was five miles away from her home and her sister was burried on cemetery near a house where her brother and father live."

"OK", Jon nodded after short silence."We will look into it. But don't expect this to be regular thing. We won't re-open the case if there is no new leads."

"Yes, sir", Lily nodded.

"So...", Jon said, taking a deep breath. "What do we know about cab driver and the passanger? Any connection with victim? Any motives?"

"Katy Q, twenty nine years old", Will read. "Husband, daughter. High school biology teacher. Victim's brother is one of her students. Cab driver Adam Davis, forty five. Wife, four children, works as cab driver for over twenty five years. Lives near by, he would see victim's, brother, father, mother occassionally. No motives."

"Any other suspects?", Scotty asked.

"Victim's brother gave me this list", Lily said, taking piece of paper from right pocket of her pants and handling it to Jon, who took it and started reading it. "Five people who had motive to kill them."

Jon started reading the list out loud.

"Howard Miller, 27. Jenny's ex boyfriend. She broke up with him month before the accident. Judith Wilson, 29. She and Jenny were up for same promotion. Mac Eggers, 42, Jenny's neighbour. He owed some money to Jenny, few thousand dolars. Week before the second accident, he accidently damaged front bumped on Amy's car. She demanded him to pay the repear. Catherine Walker, 24, Amy's co-worker. She was hiting on her. Richard Grey, 29, lived mile away from Jenny and ten miles away from Amy, spent ten years in prison for all sorts of dangerous thrill motivated crimes, like shooting at cars-or more speciffically, car tyres-from high buildings."

"Some of these motives are more, some less strong, some of this people had motive to kill only one of the victims, some of them both, but we need to interrogate them all", Jon concluded.

"But first, we will start with Adam and Katy", Lily decided.

#

Lily and Scotty were standing in front of Adam Davis's cab, talking with him, holding notebooks and pens in their hands and occasionally writing notes. He was standing outside, in front of his cab.

"You're... still driving the cab?", Scotty asked him, almost in disbelief.

"I know it sounds ruthless, or even crazy, but I'm too old to change a job", Adam explained.

"Due to lots of similarities between two accidents, we need to conduct the investigation", Lily explained.

"Are you sure that Amy Smith was driving that car?", Scotty asked.

"They showed me her photograph multiple times. I am one hundred percent sure, she was driving."

"And nobody else was in the car?"

"No. She was alone."

"Can you explain how second accident happened?", Lily asked him.

"Well", Adam started. "It was like creepy deja vu."

_20th September 2010_

_Music: "Dead and gone" by T.I./Justin Timberlake_

_Adam was sitting on drivers seat of his cab, reading newspapers, when Katy Q walked in his cab, closing the door behind, sitting on back seat._

_"Drive me to Elm Street 25, please", she said._

_"Sure", Adam said, putting newspapers on passenger seat and grabbing steering wheel. He widened his eyes_ _when he looked in rear mirror, seeing passenger's face._

_"You...?"_

_Katy frowned and took a closer look at Adam._

_"Just... just drive", she said before sitting back in back seat and putting on the seat belt, obviously still shocked._

_"Yes, ma'am", Adam nodded and started driving. They were driving in silence for short time, before blue Ford suddenly drove in front of the cab. Katy screamed. Adam tried not to hit the car, but it was too late. Air bag did deploy, but didn't knock him unconsciousness this time, and he managed to stop the cab before causing any more collisions. He and Katy ran out of the car, slaming the doors behind, and Katy ran toward driver's side doors, carefully put her hand in through broken window, and checked Amy's pulse._

_"Is she OK?", Adam asked._

_Katy turned around, facing him._

_"I... I think she's dead", she said._

#

Lily and Scotty are talking with Katy in her house, holding notebooks and pensin their hands, writing notes occasionally, all three sitting on her couch. Katy wore pink T-shirt and white shorts.

"It was horrible", she said. "I think I will never ride in a cab again. Maybe I will stop driving a car at all."

"Why did you use the cab that day?", Lilly asked.

"We only have one car. My husband needed a car that day to visit his parents and I let them use it and said I will get home by bus, but bus couldn't drive that day because of accident or something-at least I heard so-so I jumped in first cab I could find."

"Did you know the victims?"

"No, not really... I knew they are sisters of one of my students, but nothing more."

"Did you see somebody driving after Jenny's car in 2009 and after Amy's car in 2010, maybe...?", Scotty asked.

"No."

"And you are sure nobody else was in that Ford when both accident happened and that Jenny was driving in 2009 and Amy was driving week ago?"

"Yes", Katy nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Kat were standing at the gas station, talking with Howard Miller, it's employee. He was wearing white T-shirt, grey pants, white sneakers and grey work gloves.

"Why are you here?", Howard asked. "Last time I heard, that was an accident."

"And week ago Jenny's twin sister Amy was killed in car accident stricingly similar to one in which Jenny got killed", Kat explained. "We are re-investigating, now ruling both cases as possible homicides, and we need to interogate all suspects."

Howard stopped working and glared at them.

"I see...", he said. "And why am I the suspect?"

"We know that you broke up with Jenny month before her death", Nick informed him. "And you work at the gas station. You probably know a lot about cars."

"That's true, but I didn't kill her."

"Where were you that day between two and four pm?", Kat asked.

Howard took a deep breath, trying to remember.

"Uhm... I think I took a day off because I was sick. I staid at home."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Did you visit a doctor?", Nick asked.

"Uhm... no... it was just a cold... lots of tea and rest and I was fine."

Kate and Nick exchanged an eye contact, but said nothing.

"And on 20th September this year, at about the same time?"

"I was home alone. There were some construction works here so place was closed."

"Do you know did she had any enemies?", Kat asked.

"Well... I don't know... I don't think so... although she acted kinda weird in days prior to... you know."

_2nd September 2009_

_Music: "Poker face" by Lady Gaga_

_ Howard walked in Jenny's apartment, wearing blue T-shirt, brown shorts and white sneakers, holding plastic grocery bag in his right hand, closing the doors behind._

_"Jenny, I'm here!", he said._

_No response._

_"Jenny?", he asked again, stepping few steps forward._

_There was still no response. He continued walking, and walked into a living room. He walked toward the couch. Jenny was sitting on it, laptop in her hands, reading something._

_"Jenny..."_

_Jenny frowned and quickly closed the laptop. She looked behind herself, saw him and smiled._

_"Oh, that's you", she said. "I didn't notice you at first."_

_"What were you doing?"_

_"Just reading something."_

_Howard gave her a concerned look._

_"Are you OK, Jenny?", he asked._

_She smiled. _

_"Of course I am", she said. "Why do you even ask me that?"_

"I didn't question her about that any further. Maybe I had to."

#

Lilly and Scotty walked into Jenny's old workplace. Judith Wilson was sitting at her desk, wearing white shirt, grey skirt and black shoes.

"Judith Wilson?", Scotty asked.

Judith turned around, facing them.

"Who asks?", she asked.

Both Lily and Scotty flashed their badges.

"Oh", she said, obviously surprised but calm. "Why do you need to talk with me?"

"We need to talk about Jenny Smith", Lilly said.

"Why? I heard that was an accident."

"Some new evidences came up and we are re-investigating the case", Scotty explained.

"OK... what that has to do with me?"

"We heard that you were up for same promotion."

"And you honestly believe I woluld kill her because of death?", Judith scoffed.

"People were killing for less", Lilly said.

"Where were you on 20th September 2009 between two and four pm?"

"Uhm... I don't remember. At work, maybe?"

"And this year on 20th September 2010?"

"At lunch with my fiancee's parents."

"Do you know did Jenny had any enemies?"

"I wasn't involved in her personal life. I don't know."

#

After talking with Judith, Lilly and Scotty went to talk with Mac Eggers.

They found him at his workplace in local public park. He wore old work clothes and work gloves, and just finished mowing the grass.

"Are you Mac Eggers?", Scotty asked.

He raised his head and looked at them.

"Yes...", he said. "Who are you? Why are you here to see me?"

Lilly and Scotty quickly showed their badges, then explained the matter.

"We are here to talk about Jenny and Amy Smith", Lilly explained, putting her badge back on.

"I see... I heard about those... accidents."

"And we heard that you owe money. To both of them."

"Yes, I did. I borrowed some momey from Jenny so I could pay off my credit card debts and I accidently damaged a bumper on Amy's car. But what that has to do with those accidents?"

"We are not quite sure that those were accidents", Scotty said. "We need to conduct an investigation. Where were you on September 20th 2009?"

"You honestly expect me to remember that?"

"And on 20th September 2010?"

"At work. You can check. You should try to found the guy Jenny was fighting with instead of interrogating me."

_19th September 2009_

_Music: "Heartless" by Kanye West _

_Mac was walking downstairs, wearing white T-shirt, grey shorts and white sneakers, passing near Jenny's apartment. He heard a noise and stopped. _

_"Don't tell me what to do!", Jenny yelled. "You didn't even try to look further into that!"_

_"There was no need to", male's voice calmly explained. "It all seemed..."_

_"Perfect?"_

_"I didn't say that. We all knew that will happen sooner or later and_ _we already knew the reason. How could I ever assume..."_

_"I don't blame you for that. I blame you because you don't want me to found out what really happened!"_

_"Jenny, do you have any idea how insane this sounds?", male's voice asked, little more harsh this time. "Didn't we suffer enough?"_

_"Just go, will you?!"_

_Mac quickly hurried down the stairs before he could meet with the man._

"I didn't recognize his voice, but guy sounded really angry. And nervous."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My deepest apologies regarding a late update. Stupid writer's block :)**

Nick and Kat found Catherine sitting on a bench in local park, reading newspapers, wearing white T-shirt, blue jeans and brown sandals.

"Catherine Walker?", Nick called.

She raised her head and glanced at them.

"That's me. Who are you?"

"We are from the police. We need to talk with you about Jenny and Amy Smith."

She widened her eyes. "Really? Didn't they solve those cases? I thought those were tragic accidents."

"Yes", Kat confirmed, "but some new leads came up and we are re-investigating the cases."

"How did you even found me?"

"We looked up for you at home and saw that you are not there. One of your neighbours told us that you are usually here this time of day."

"Oh. I didn't know any of them very well. I only lived close to Amy..."

"And you were hitting on her", Katie reminded her.

Catherine took a big breath.

"I tried to make a move on her", she confessed.

Both Kat and Nick glared at her.

"OK, it was more than one move", she admitted. "She was... attractive young woman. But she... wasn't playing for my team, if you know what I am trying to say.."

_Music: "Moneygrabber" by Fitz and The Tantrums _

_Amy was standing near a park, at a bus station, holding can of Coca Cola in her hand. Catherine walked toward her._

_"Hi", she said._

_"Hi", Amy replied without turning her back. _

_"You are... waitinh for a bus?"_

_"Yes. My car is broken."_

_Catherine looked around, trying to think of what to say. _

_"It will be a long wait... Maybe we could... you know... go out for a coffee or somethinhg... there is one nice cafe near by."_

_Amy sighed before turning around, facing toward Catherine. _

_"Catherine... we... don't have the same "preferences" when it comes to certain thinga. Realize that already, will you?"_

_"What preferences?", Catherine asked, trying to sound surprised and innocent. "I'm just inviting you to have nice little cup of coffee with me. No more or less than that."_

_"I know what are you trying to do. I'm not falling for that."_

_"Really?", Catherine smirked. "It never hurts to try new things", she smiled before gently stroking Amy's hair. "That's what I always say."_

_"Well, you can say that to somebody else", Amy said and walked away, but not before spilling content of the Cola can all over Catherine's shoes. "I'm going to take a walk. Alone!"_

"And I stayed away from her ever since. I know how to stop before I cross the line."

"Where were you on 20th September 2009 between two and four pm?", Katie asked her.

"Uhm... I don't remember."

"And on 20th September 2010 between two and four pm?"

"Home alone. Finishing my latest job project."

"Do you know did she had any enemies?", Nick asked.

"No. I didn't get a chance to know her that well."

#

Lilly and Scotty walked toward Richard Grey, who was fixing a car in his car garage, wearing some dirty old work clothes and dirty work gloves. It was pretty messy garage, Richard and seemed entirely focused on his work, barely noticing them.

"Are you Richard Grey?", Nick asked him.

Richard finally stopped with whatever he was doing and turned around, facing them.

"Yes", he confirmed. "Who's asking?"

"We are from the Philadelphia police department", Lilly said while she and Scotty were flashing their badges. "We need to ask you few questions about Jenny Smith and Amy Smith."

"Yes... I think I read about their deaths. Accidents, right?"

"That was an initial conclusion", Scotty explained, "but now we are re-investigating the cases. We need to talk with all possible suspects."

"And... why am I a suspect? They lived close to me, I think I was seeing them sometimes, but I didn't know them personaly or anything."

Richard smirked. "Look, I know what you think about me, but I'm not the same man anymore. And even if I still am, I won't do it by staging car accident. That is not my style."

"Where were you on 20th September 2009 between two and four pm?"

He glared at them.

"Do you honestly expect me to remember that?", he smirked.

"And on 20th September 2010 between two and four pm?"

"Working. You can ask my boss.

#

Whole team met in the office again.

"Well, interrogating suspects wasn't very usefull. All of them deny any involvement and hardly have any alibies!", Nick said.

"Well, we know that Jenny was having a fight with someone shortly before the accident", Lilly said. "And that she was reading something on her laptop and frowned when Howard approached her. Did they ever checked her laptop?"

"It was found on the passenger seat in her car after the accident", Scotty said, studying the case file. "Badly damaged. They were planning to send it in FBI laboratory on repair, but couldn't do it right away because they were very busy at that time, and they didn't send it at all after they found so many evidences pointing on accident. Same thing with her cellphone. They are still in evidence storage."

"We'll send it in that lab, maybe they can re-pair it, check a hard drive", Jon decided. "If Howard is telling the truth, that could be only usefull lead we have so far."

"New family moved in Jenny's apartment two months after her death", Lilly read. "They probably cleaned it dozens of times since they moved in. I don't think we will found any signs of that person, and Mac can't tell who was he."

"Well, they did check her phone records", Kat read. "In days after her death she was only calling her father, Amy, Howard and few of her friends."

"What about GPS records from their cars?", Lilly asked.

"The one from Jenny's car prooved that she was driving home from work", Nick read. "That from Amy's car was too damaged for any informations to be recovered."

"Well, fight was pretty loud", Jonny said. "Mac can't identifei the man, but maybe neighbours can. Talk with them, maybe they heard something."

All team members silently agreed and went to do what they were assigned for, while John remained in the office, sorting through some paperwork.


End file.
